


Bucking Wild

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deerper, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, cervitaur dipper, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Dipper's second rut, Bill decides to let the cervitaur have dominance. The results are... quite exciting, to say the least. BillDip one-shot, Monster Falls AU, I apologize for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucking Wild

Dipper the cervitaur was entertaining at first. His deer instincts made him more skittish than he would have liked, and he was quite fast when he dashed through the woods, dodging trees with ease. His soft ears would perk up at unknown sounds and his little tail would flick up in alarm at dangerous sights, and it was all so amusing when he was a fawn.

And then he grew into a buck. A tall, proud buck who had outgrown his skittish behavior, who would stamp his front hoof and challenge predators in his domain, lowering his head to display his antlers that he wouldn't hesitate to use.

Bill has seen many wolves and other predators gored on those horns. But during times like this... they didn't seem so dangerous.

"Bill... nn..." Dipper shifted, his human half's back arching. Deer didn't exactly like being on their back, but he wasn't exactly a deer. Only half of his body was like that. Though it was a good portion of him nonetheless... that part of him was a bit uncomfortable, but he tolerated it, much more interested in kissing the human that straddled his hind legs. Well, Bill wasn't a human, really. He was a demon using a human body for naughty purposes. But Dipper was part of the supernatural himself now... he couldn't exactly complain.

"Ah, kid..." Bill panted, hands setting on Dipper's stomach as he grinded forward, rubbing himself along the other's length.

One of Dipper's forelegs flailed, narrowly missing Bill's arm. He cast him an apologetic look, and tightened his grip on Bill's thighs, grinding back up against him. Their rutting was slow and without rhythm, as they felt each other up with their hands, occasionally coming together in needy kisses.

"This is my second rut with you, right?" Dipper asked quietly, panting.

"Mhmm..." Bill slid a hand along Dipper's jaw, up and along a velvety ear, before brushing through his hair and finally stroking one of his long horns. It was firm and strong, having just recently grown in. Antlers like these won't be breaking off any time soon.

Gently taking Dipper by the antlers, Bill shifted and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they made out, Bill felt the cervitaur's cock brushing against his rear, hard and demanding. Longer than any human's, but thin. Still... that gave him an idea.

"Hold on, love... I want to try something." Bill leaned back, letting go of Dipper's antlers and bringing his hands together. When he separated them, he was holding a small bottle. Dipper's heart raced with excitement. He carefully adjusted his position, hind legs splayed apart, more than ready for the demon to fuck him. The other chuckled. "Not quite." He opened the lube and poured some out onto his fingers, and then lifted up on his knees, giving Dipper a wonderful view as he worked a finger inside of himself.

A shiver went down Dipper's spine as the demon moaned, rocking onto his own finger, wasting no time in adding a second. The cervitaur's hungry eyes watched how that lean body writhed, the expression of pleasure that crossed that handsome face.

His ears were forward by now, tongue flicking out as his arousal grew. But he was too far gone to care about his deer instincts right now.

"Nngh, Pine Tree..." Bill moaned, his other hand going up to his chest, brushing over one of his nipples. Dipper's breathing hitched, and he felt his hips give a small quiver. He was so hard it was ridiculous.

He braced an arm on the ground and slowly reached forward with the other. It was awkward curling in on himself like this, but he managed to reach his hand to his length, and gave himself some appreciative strokes, sighing in pleasure.

"Oh baby, don't get yourself going too much, now." Bill's voice was breathless as he worked his fingers in and out of himself, and he pulled them out, pouring some more lube onto his palm. The bottle disappeared, and he sat back, reaching down and taking Dipper's cock in his hand.

The buck arched, hind legs definitely kicking, and his human half fell back, hands grasping at the grass. "Bill..." he groaned, shivering as that skilled hand stroked up and down, coating him with the slippery liquid.

"Yes, Pine Tree?" the demon hummed.

"Are... are you going to let me inside you?"

"Mm yep!"

"Can... can you handle that?"

"You forget, I'm not a human. My body will take whatever I want it to. Now... do you want me to ride you or would you rather flip us around and just plow me into the dirt?"

Dipper was seized by instinct, and he pushed himself up. "I'm turning us around. Move, get down, on your back."

Bill's face lit up with eagerness. "As you wish, love!" He scrambled to the side, rolling over onto his back and unabashedly spreading his legs.

The cervitaur briefly rose up onto all four hooves, and as Bill looked up at his silhouette against the night sky and trees, he felt almost intimidated by the creature. Gods, he was magnificent.

Then Dipper knelt down, getting on his knees over the demon, forelegs wrapping under Bill's lower back and dragging his hips up onto Dipper's back legs.

"This is gonna be interesting," Bill chuckled as he looked up at what was mostly the fur of Dipper's deer chest, having to crane his head back pretty far to actually see his face. The size difference was pretty noticeable now... and Dipper really wasn't even fully grown. He could still get bigger.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Sure, sure... I can look at you after." Bill closed his eyes, reaching down to help align the cervitaur's tip with his entrance. As the quivering organ pressed forward, he relaxed into it, aware of how hard the other was breathing over him. Dipper has never been inside him before; usually Bill was the one fucking him. And that always got the cervitaur off, but... it was about time he returned the favor and let the other have his way with him.

As awkward as the position was, Dipper wasn't going to complain. Not when he had an attractive, receptive partner under him like this, when those hormones were racing through him and his mouth was dry and his tongue was doing that annoying flicking again...

With no more hesitation, he thrust forward. The motion was so strong that Bill yelped, entire body jumping in response. His eyes flew open for a moment, and he stared up as the other sank into him to the hilt. Pain flared between his legs, shooting up his spine, but it wasn't unbearable. In fact, he found it to be pretty exciting. He closed his eyes again, grinning. His legs wrapped around Dipper's hips, helping keep him mounted, and he gave a gentle wiggle to tell him to keep going.

The buck gently ran a hand through his hair, then continued. He withdrew, adjusted his angle a bit, and slammed back in. Bill's back arched, the pain melting into pleasure as the other got a rhythm, using short, firm thrusts. His movements were quick, rocking Bill's entire body, and the demon moaned in approval, shifting so his cock rubbed into the cervitaur's furry belly. The additional friction had him writhing, and the hand he had braced on the ground slipped, making him fall onto his elbow.

Dipper leaned forward more in response, grunting with the effort of remaining balanced. His hands were braced on Bill's shoulders as his only way of keeping his torso up.

Bill carefully adjusted, remaining on his elbow, his other hand coming up to where the deer half smoothly connected to the human half, thumb gently tracing lines along his ribs. But he also helped hold him up, and Dipper appreciated that.

The buck's thrusts became harder, longer. Bill was in ecstasy, moaning for him as the other finally figured out how to hit his prostate. It still hurt, how deep the other plunged into him, but he could take it. And he did, and he responded, bucking up every time the other's hips met his.

Bill's edge approached far more quickly than he was expecting, and he was soon squirming and panting under the other as he fought to hold it off. Just a few more minutes, please, this was so good...

But the other rubbed just right along his erection, and the pleasure shooting through his body was just too much, everything was hot and tight and he just couldn't-

"Dipper!" Bill cried out as he came, cum coating the other's belly.

"Hh, Bill..." Dipper panted, squeezing the other's shoulders tightly, his fur was covered in sweat, so close... the heat and pressure all built to a point, and he keened as he finally climaxed, with a particularly violent jerk forward that actually caused Bill to slide back a few inches.

"Oh shit, kid!" Bill's eyes were wide and surprised at the motion, and when he felt the other's seed fill him, he broke into laughter.

"What?" Dipper asked, feeling his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn hot with embarrassment at the extremely deer-like noise that had escaped his throat.

"Haha, oh gods! Kid, that was... do you know what you just did?"

"I had sex with you."

"Yeah, and when you came? You jumped! It's what bucks do during mating, they actually jump forward against their partner at the end! We weren't standing up so you couldn't do it as well, but you did it nonetheless! Oh my gosh, that was so cute!"

Dipper blushed, and pulled out of the other, climbing up on unsteady hooves. Bill pushed himself up, sitting on his knees and resting back on his ankles. He beamed at the other, expression warm with his afterglow. He beckoned to the cervitaur, who slowly laid down next to him, resting somewhat on his side. Bill crawled over him, leaning down to kiss him.

Dipper's arms drifted around his neck as they kissed, forelegs finding Bill's hips and hooking around them. His back hoof shook with enjoyment.

"That was fantastic," Bill told him. "You were great."

"Thank you. So were you." Dipper beamed at him.

"Let me clean you off." Bill moved to kneel down near Dipper's deer stomach, and began licking the liquid from his fur.

Dipper groaned softly, feeling his loins stir, body roused by the sensation. But he just focused on breathing and how tired he was, and was able to keep himself calm.

Bill was soon done cleaning him and crawled up to collapse on the other, kissing his cheeks and ears before finally meeting his mouth. The two giggled and rolled in the grass for quite some time, before finally just laying wrapped up with each other, beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Dipper asked his partner.

"Nah."

"What if someone sees us?"

"You're laying here naked, I'm laying here naked. There's no difference, really. We're both animals... just because I'm not covered in fur..."

"Heh, okay, fair enough."

"Besides, it's so warm and nice... just laying with you, cuddling naked... I really do wish your rut wasn't just a season. Humans can do this kind of thing all year long with no issue."

"Well, I kinda am part human... I could always try." Dipper nuzzled his face. "Thanks for letting me top this year. It was amazing."

"No problem, I enjoyed it too." Bill yawned; his human body was exhausted. "I'm gonna go to sleep... Talk to you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

Bill smiled as he drifted off. "I love you too."


End file.
